MEW MEW GEAR SOLID
by Talos Angel
Summary: Liquid Ocelot and Kisshu and their friends try to build a new, more powerful Metal Gear with alien technology so they can fire nuclear missles at cities. Can the Mew Mews and Solid Snake team up to stop them? Read it to find out! Rated "M," so be warned.


MEW MEW GEAR SOLID

CHAPTER ONE: THE SECRET CONSPIRACY!

-One day it was a nice day in Tokyo, Japan; the birds were singing and it was nice and sunny and there were people in the streets, but most importantly it was summer vacation for the Mews. "It sure is a nice day to go on a picnic, eh Mint?" Ichigo has asked? "Yes it is; I brought some nice spaghetti" Mint said back. So all of the Mews went to the park to eat the food, but even they could not know the secret that was under the city!

-A few miles deep under the city of Tokyo (the place where the Mews were,) there was a giant secret facility, and what looks like a big robot. The place is cold and dark and big and is guarded by guys in puffy camouflage coats who are wearing masks and helmets. "Hehehehehehehe! This is going to be the best Metal Gear the Foxhound have ever build," Liquid Ocelot laughed! "Especially now that we have help from an advanced civilization!" Ocelot then looked at Kisshu, who was there helping him build the metal gear, along with pie and tart. "I agree," Kisshu shouted back, "This will give us a chance to get revenge on the Mews for stealing the aqua and killing our monsters with it!" "You'll get your revenge soon enough!" Ocelot also shouted. Ocelot and Kisshu then both laughed a lot and continue working on the metal gear.

-Meanwhile, at the Tokyo airport, Solid Snake jumped off the plane and was now in the airport lobby. "You remember your mission, snake!" Colonel Campbell said to Snake over the codec radio, "Find the new metal gear and blow it up!" Snake then asked the Colonel "It is somewhere in Tokyo, right?" The Colonel sad "right, but we don't know exactly where; you need to look for clues! You should start by asking my friend Ryu in the park tomorrow." Snake said OK and then got his suitcase and called a taxi and started riding in it. "This is a nice city." Snake said to the taxi driver in Japanese, and the taxi driver said "Yes, I live here, and it is a cool place!" and then snake got out at his hotel and checked in.

CHAPTER TWO: SNAKE MEETS MEWS

-The next day, Mew Ichigo woke up and said "Ah, I guess it is time for me to go meet my friends down at the park today!" So Mew Ichigo took a shower and got on her clothes and ate some food for breakfast, and then went to the park. While there, she noticed her boss, Ryu, talking to a strange man with a beard in some funny looking blue clothes (This is Solid Snake, BTW.) So Mew Ichigo asked Ryu "who is this guy?" Ryu said "oh, this is...err..." "Larry Hardings," Snake said. "Err, yeah! That's it! Mew Ichigo, meet Larry Hardings, my friend from Washington D.C." Mew Ichigo and Solid Snake (or Larry Hardings, as he called himself to hide the fact that he is Solid Snake,) Shook hands, and then Snake said "I understand you and some of your friends work at the cafe in the park...I would be glad to meet some friends of my friend. "

-Later at the cafe, they all met up, so Mew Lettuce said "It's nice to meet someone new, Larry!" "Yeah," said Mew Pudding "I like to make friends!" "Well, at least you're not someone who's here to cause trouble" Mew Zakuro said, not realizing that Snake was there to destroy the metal gear that they did not know about. "yeah...It's not like he's a secret agent here to blow up a robot!" Ryu said nervously. Snake glared at Ryu for nearly blowing his cover, but it was OK since the Mews laughed, actually thinking it was a joke. "well, I gotta go do business stuff, so bye" Snake said and then he left. "Hmm...he seems kinda suspicious" Mew Ichigo said, "maybe we better follow him." So they followed Snake.

CHAPTER THREE: A PLOT EXOPSED!

-"Otacon, which sewer do I go down?" Snake asked Otacon over the codec radio? "According to the information that Ryu gave us, it looks like there's a nice entrance on North Street by the ocean!" Otacon said to Solid Snake. "Thanks, I'll go there now" Snake said again. Solid Snake did not know that the Mews were listening in on him the entire time! "I KNEW that guy was suspicious!" Mew Ichigo jeered. "Whoa! Not so loud or he might get startled!" Mew Zakuro said, so everybody got quieter. "I'm not sure following this guy around is a good idea," Mew Lettuce whispered, "what if we get into trouble?" "Nonsense!" Mew Pudding cheerfully replied, "We have each other to count on if things get the bad!" The Mew then followed Snake to the street and into the sewers when he wasn't looking.

-In the sewers, snake was looking around for places to get to the metal gear laboratory, and the Mews followed him until they lost sight of him. "Drat!" Mew Ichigo shouted, "He could've gone down any of these three tunnels! Wait! I know!" Mew Ichigo shouted excitedly, "Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro, you go down the left passage!" "Meh, okay" Mew Zakuro said, uninterested. "Yay ^_^!" Mew Mint shouted, "Let's go, Big Sis!" And so they went. "Mew Pudding and Mew Lettuce go down the right passage!" Mew Ichigo also said. "Yippee! Let's go exploring!" Mew Pudding shouted. "What about you, Mew Ichigo?" Mew Lettuce asked? "I'll go down the middle passage by myself." Mew Ichigo said. "But Mew Ichigo...by yourself?!" mew Pudding and Mew Lettuce both said confused? "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself!" Mew Ichigo said before going down the middle passage.

CHAPTER FOUR: A MEW BATTLE!

-Meanwhile, down the left passage, Mew Zakuro and Mew Mint were talking. "This place sure is dark and creepy, isn't it, big sis?" Mew Mint asked, while grabbing Mew Zakuro's hand tight? "No, not really." Mew Zakuro sighed. "Wow! You are so cool and that is why I like you Zakky ^_^!" Mew Mint squee'd. "Bah, we've faced worse odds..." Mew Zakuro mumbled. Suddenly, one of the camolfauge coat wearing guards sais "Huh? what was that noise?!" And started to walk to Mew Zakuro and Mew Mint. "I'll deal with this," Mew Zakuro whispered, then she used her laser whip to take the guard's gun away. "HEY! That is my gun!" the guard complained, but then Mew Zakuro punched him unconscious with a strong punch that could've broken a wall. "Wow that was coo-" Mew mint was about to say, but Mew Zakuro hushed her. "Not so loud, what if there are more of them?" "Point taken!" Mew Mint whispered in response. They both snuck farther and came across a lighted room with some more guards in it, and it looked like a bunker. "You think that Larry Hardings is working for these guys?" Mew Mint asked curiously? "Nah...he has a different vibe to him" Mew Zakuro whispered cautiously, "Besides, I'm more concerned about what these guys are hiding and guarding down here." So they crept around, and after a few close calls, found and office. They went into the office and saw a guy that looked like Solid Snake except he looked older and only had one eye and he was sleeping. There was a plaque on the desk that said "Big Boss."

-Back in the right passage was where Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding were there. Mew Pudding was very excited because she didn't get to go out much because she has a lot of siblings to take care of, but they are staying at day care today. "Whee! I wonder what's down here?!" Mew Pudding shouted. "Not so loud...what if some mean guy hears us?!" mew Lettuce said cautiously. Another guard was there, but he was sleeping (or so it seemed,) so they walked past him. Suddenly, "FREEZE!" and the guard got up because he was pretending to be asleep! A million bazillion guards just came out of nowhere at Mew Pudding and Mew Lettuce, but Mew Lettuce already had a plan! She used a cloaking device to turn them both invisible so the guards couldn't see them. "Huh? where'd they go?!" one guard told the other guards? "I don't know" the other guards said, so they ran around looking. Mew Lettuce hided somewhere, but couldn't find Mew Pudding so she was worried! Then a cardboard box came up to her and Mew Pudding jumped out of it and shouted "BOO!" "AAAAH! Don't scare me like that!" Mew Lettuce shouted! This made the guards alert, who now had question marks and stuff above their heads. "Hurry! In here!" Mew Pudding urged quietly, so Mew Lettuce got in the box and the guards couldn't find them. They hurried along and came across a catwalk. "Oh.....my.....God...."Mew Lettuce whispered as they saw the metal gear, which was big and gold, except it had red glowing stripes around it, almost like an alien machine...

CHAPTER FIVE: SNAKE MEETS MEW AGAIN!

-Mew Ichigo was going down the middle tunnel, and to be quite honest, she was not as brave as she said she was. She kept looking at every noise that happened (most of which were mice and bugs, which normally didn't scare Mew Ichigo since she had cat DNA.) She saw some lights and hid, and then there were gunshot noises that scared her even more and she started crying. "Why didn't I ask the others to come with me?" she cried? "I can do this; I AM THE MEW MEW BOSS!" Mew Ichigo said to herself in her brain to reassure herself it would be OK. After she got to a brighter room, she felt better until someone pointed a gun at the back of her head and yelled "FREEZEA!" Mew Ichigo got so frightened that she YELPED loud and peed herself! She looked behind her and it was Solid Snake there with the gun pointed at Mew Ichigo. "Sorry, but you looked like an enemy guard in the dark." Snake said, which helped Mew Ichigo realize that her cat DNA helped her see better in the dark, so this guy probably can't see as god as she can in that room. "Oh no..." Mew Ichigo cried about the fact that her shorts were now wet. "Don't worry; I brought an extra sneaking suit, and there is a bathroom over there." Snake said quietly. "Why do you carry all of those extra clothes?" Mew Ichigo asked puzzled? "Because it happens all the time on these missions" Snake mumbled, trying to hide his. After she changed into the extra sneaking suit, Mew Ichigo asked "Larry, what are you doing in the sewers?! It's Icky down here!" Snake replied by saying "OK look; I'm not really Larry Hardings; my name is Solid Snake, and I am a Covert Ops Agent who works for the CIA so I can destroy big robots called Metal Gears; and according to the intel we have, the strongest metal gear ever built is right here in Tokyo under the city in the sewers!" Mew Ichigo was surprised "so Ryu was serious...""What are you doing down here, anyway, kid? Don't you know it's dangerous?!" Snake asked while A LITTLE angry? "You seemed kinda suspicious so we followed you, and...Look out!" Mew ichigo said with some worry, and there was a guard that Solid Snake did not see because it was dark. Snake then punched the guard unconscious with his feet, and said "Thanks, Miss; you might not be so useless after all!" Mew Ichigo was A LITTLE offended, but ultimately decided to take that as a compliment, and so she used her cat sight to see guards so she and snake could avoid them.

-Along the path, Snake got another codec call from Otacon, so he stopped to answer it. "Hey Snake...wait, who's that girl with you?!" Otacon asked jealously. "What?! Afraid I'm his girlfriend or something?!" Mew Ichigo asked?! "Nah, nothing like that Otacon; I'm not into twelve year olds." Solid Snake joked. "HEY! I'm 14, not 12!" Mew Ichigo protested FURIOUSLY! "Big difference!" Snake Joked, then he and Otacon laughed, while Mew Ichigo grumped. Otacon then got a closer look at Mew Ichigo, "Hey! You have pink hair and cat ears and a cat tail!" Otacon said happily! "It's just like my favourite Japanese Anime, Lucky Star!" Otacon said while daydreaming. "Oh god, not that stupid anime stuff again!" Snake Joked again and this time Mew Ichigo and Solid Snake laughed at Otacon. "AAAAaaaaaanyway..." Otacon continued, "I found the location of Metal Gear Xeno!" "Metal Gear Xeno; what's that?"Mew Ichigo was Curious? "Metal Gear Xeno is the Metal Gear that Snake is trying to blow up," Otacon explained, "It was built using alien technology from aliens that have been attacking the city for some time now!" Mew Ichigo then remembered her old enemies Kisshu, Pie, and Tart, and remembered that they were aliens that sent mutants and monsters to try to steal the mew aqua and destroy the world. "WAIT! I think I've fought those aliens before!" Mew Ichigo said excitedly! "In that case, we REALLY could use your help, miss, since we know nothing about these aliens," Otacon admitted, "But you also need me since I am here and I know the whole base already!" "Now, you have to go to-OH NO AUUUUUUUGH!" Otacon screamed at the top of some lungs over the codec radio! "Otacon? What's going on? Otacon?! OTACON!" Snake desperately screamed over the codec! "What's wrong?!" Mew Ichigo cried all worry?! "We NEED to rescue Otacon!" Snake yelled and then darted off! "Hey! Wait for me!" Mew Ichigo shouted while running after him!

-While running, they ominously noticed no bad guys on the way to Otacon, which was very suspicious. They came across the door that Otacon was tied up behind, but when they opened it, there was PSYCHO MANTIS instead! "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've been waiting for you, Solid Snake and Mew Ichigo!" Psycho Mantis laughed like a psycho. "How do you know my name?!' Mew Ichigo Asked?! "Because I am a psychic guy who can read people's minds, and now I will make your controller move! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Psycho Mantis tried and tried, but couldn't move the controller, so he was like "WTF?! Why can't I move it?!" Snake responded by saying "Because there is no controller; this is a fan fiction, not a videogame!" Psycho mantis stood shocked, "Well, I can still kill you, Snake and Mew Ichigo!" Psycho Mantis fought them, and pinned Mew Ichigo to the ground! "OH NO!" Mew ichigo screamed as Psycho Mantis pointed a knife at her! Solid Snake used his Socom Pistol to shoot the knife out of Psycho Mantis' hands and then kicked his butt. "OUCH! I HAVE BEEN PWNED!" Psycho mantis yelled before falling unconscious! "Thanks!" Mew Ichigo told Solid Snake gratefully! "No Prob!" Snake casually answered back. They both went to the back room, and found Otacon tied up, but he dais "NO! It's a trap!" Otacon was right; a big net fell on top of Solid Snake and Mew Ichigo so now they were trapped under the net! Then, some guards shot them with tranquilizers and they both fell asleep!

CHAPTER SIX: EVERYBODY RE-UNITES...WELL...ALMOST!

-When Solid Snake woke up, he was in a jail cell with Mew Pudding, Mew Lettuce, Mew Mint, and Mew Zakuro. "Wu-huh? Where am I?" Snake asked, still dazed from the tranquilizer shot. "You've been captured by the guards, like us," Mew Lettuce pointed out, "Hiding under a cardboard box only gets you so far! It's not fair!" Mew Pudding Pouted! "Humph...Lucky..." Solid Snake mumbled, wishing he had a cardboard box. Snake then looked up and noticed Mew Zakuro, so he said "Looks like I really AM lucky, to be locked up with someone as cute as you..." Mew Zakuro looked at him, and emotionlessly said "I already have a boyfriend." mew Mint looked shocked, but then Mew Zakuro turned to her and winked reassuringly. Mew Mint ' heart got all tingly as a result, and she sighed with relief."How about you?" Snake asked Mew Lettuce in a sexy voice? "Erm..." Mew Lettuce was at a loss for words; she was always looked upon as a nerd, and few guys ever asked her out, but there was something wrong with Snake. "Y'know...maybe I could show you why they call me 'Solid' Snake, hehehehe!" Snake joked. Mew Lettuce blushed (and so did the other Mew Mews, except for Mew Pudding who said "I don't get it" because she is only 9 years old, and doesn't know what Snake is talking about,) and Mew Lettuce shouted "EXCUSE me?!?!?!" Solid Snake smirked and told Mew Lettuce "you remind me of my friend Otacon..." At that point, Mew Lettuce slapped Solid Snake, and everybody laughed, but the guard, Johnny, shouted "Please be quiet!" Solid Snake noticed that Johnny the soldier was guarding the cell door, so he thought up a plan! "I need one of you to do something sexy" Solid Snake told the Mew Mews. "Forget it!"Mew Lettuce said with disgust. "I'll do it" mew Zakuro said with no tone in her voice. "Big sis?" Mew Mint managed to whimper out, "Don't worry" Mew Zakuro replied. Mew Zakuro walked to Johnny and said "Hey..." in a sexy voice. "Y-yy-yeah?" Johnny asked nervously? Mew Zakuro blew Johnny a kiss, and Johnny grabbed his own butt and yelled "NO FAIR, SNAKE!!! :'(" Johnny got diarrhea and had to run to the bathroom, but he dropped the key in the cell! "Awesome!" They all yelled, so Solid Snake grabbed the key and opened the jail cell door. "Now time to find Otacon and Metal Gear Xeno!" "Don't forget our friend, Mew Ichigo!" Mew Pudding Pouted. "Yeah, um...where is she?" Snake asked. As they ran off, Mew Zakuro turned to Mew Mint, and said "Sis?" "Yeah?" Mew Mint asked, slightly ticked off? Mew Zakuro kissed Mew Mint on the cheek and said "That's to make up for earlier. ^_^" She ran off and Mew Mint yelled "YAY!" and ran to catch up.

-Meanwhile, Mew Ichigo woke up from her tranquilizer shot, to find herself hooked up to a machine with her arms and legs, and Kisshu and Liquid Ocelot were in the room! "KISSHU! I Knew you were behind this all along" Mew Ichigo screamed! "I didn't plan anything," Kisshu cackled, "Liquid Ocelot hired me to help him with the Metal Gear!" "Just shut up!" Ocelot ordered Kisshu, so he did. "Now," Ocelot continued, "I am going to electrocute you until you tell me the information that I need, miss Mew Mew!" Liquid Ocelot went to turn the machine on and Kisshu sat there and said "Y'know Pretty Kitty, I always wanted to see something like this!" Then he giggled! "I'm gonna get you, you pointy-eared freak!" Mew Ichigo threatened, but then started getting zapped with electricity! The electricity hurt real bad, but Mew Ichigo resisted and shouted "I AM THE MEW MEW BOSS!" To keep her spirits up. eventually, the machine stopped zapping, and was broken! "Stupid piece of junk! WORK!" Ocelot yelled while kicking the machine! "what's wrong with it?!" Kisshu asked. "It broke, but I have more important things to do, so you watch the twelve year old brat!" Liquid Ocelot grumped, then left. Kisshu sighed, and turned, only to find Mew Ichigo had broken out, and then shot him with her pink laser heart weapon while saying "I AM NOT TWELVE! I AM FOURTEEN!!!" The laser knocked Kisshu out so now he was unconscious, right as her friends and Solid Snake arrived. "Looks like you didn't need our help after all!" Snake said to Mew Ichigo. "Right...but what about Otacon?" Mew Ichigo asked?

-Otacon did not know where he was, but it was very dark and scary, and the fact that Solid Snake wasn't there didn't help at all. Pie and Tart came into the room, and Pie said "My my my, what do we have here?" "Awww, Can I beat5 him up?!" Tart asked? Otacon was very, very scared as they both moved to him, and he wanted Solid Snake to be there and help him. Then, Big Boss came into the room and said "get away from him, you maggots!" So Pie and Tart left Otacon alone, and Otacon was happy, but he noticed something wrong, "Snake, why are you so old?" Otacon asked? "The meat I brought in escaped...I need you for something..." Big Boss said menacingly to Otacon. Otacon Gulped Nervously.

CHAPTER SEVEN: METAL GEAR XENO!

-Snake and the Mew Mews ran and ran until they got to the room that Metal Gear Xeno was in. Liquid Ocelot was in the Metal Gear, and he said "HAHAHA! YOU ARE TOO LATE SNAKE! Metal Gear Xeno is active, and will launch a nuclear missile at Osaka, Japan in five minutes!" "FIVE MINUTES?!" The Mew Mews yelled, worried! Solid Snake clenched his teeth and shouted "LIQUID!!!" And ran at him! Just then, Big Boss got in the way, and was holding Otacon at gunpoint! "No, you won't do anything, Son!" Big Boss grumbled in a way that sent a shiver down Solid Snake's spine. "NO, Snake! Don't listen to him!" Otacon yelled, but Big Boss screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP!" and punched Otacon really hard! Solid Snake could feel the pain from the punch, and he cringed! "Now..." Big Boss continued, "Unless you turn around and don't destroy metal gear..."

BANG!!!

...Big Boss shot Otacon in the head, and he fell down, limp and lifeless. Solid Snake stood there in a moment of shock, but then he yelled, "OTACON! NOOOOOOOOOO!" And Solid Snake and the Mew Mews ran and gathered around Otacon. "S...s...s-snake..." Otacon managed to whisper. "Otacon..." Solid Snake whimpered, with tears in his eyes. "Sn-snake...I'm not gonna make it...." Otacon barely managed to cough out. "Please, Otacon, don't say that!" Snake cried, "I Will save you, I promise!" Otacon barely managed a smile, and mumbled, "Remember when we first met, Snake?" "How could I forget?" Snake said with tears barreling down his face. "I'll admit; I like you way more than I say I do, Otacon!" Snake shouted, "you're my best friend in the whole wide world, and that is why I must save you!" Snake hugged Otacon tight, "Otacon! I love you, buddy!" Snake managed to whisper. Otacon managed a faint grin, and mumbled "Please...Snake...don't make promises...you....can't...kee..." and then Otacon lost consciousness. "Otacon?" Snake cried, "Otacon?! OTACOOOOOOON!" Snake felt no warmpth in Otacon's soft body, and felt no pulse either. Solid Snake felt many different kinds of pain; he got shot by enemies, he got electrocuted by Liquid Ocelot's machine at Shadow Moses, he breathed nerve gas and lived, and even got stabbed by ninjas, but none of those moments were nearly as painful as this one, not even close; he may as well have just died right there. Snake wept so loud that everybody in the base could hear. Even the Mew Mews started crying, and they barely even knew Otacon. Snake then GLARED at Big Boss with tears still in his eyes. Snake didn't even say anything, he just yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" And ran and started punching and kicking big boss! "Girls, Snake is bust fighting that Big Boss guy, so we have to destroy Metal Gear!!" Mew Ichigo yelled!

-Snake was very angry at Big Boss! "You killed my friend Otacon, AND I! WILL NEVER! FORGIVE YOOOOOU!" Snake screamed so loud the whole world could hear! "Snake! Let out all of your rage!" Big Boss yelled, "I want to see if you've become a great warrior!" Snake continued to hit Big boss, and Big Boss shouted "Harder! Harder! Faster!" Big Boss was getting hit hard and fast by Solid Snake, but Big Boss didn't care because it was not hurting him; he seemed to be enjoying himself, actually! Big Boss then Punched Solid Snake very hard and Solid Snake fell down and went "UGH!"

-The Mew Mews were fighting Metal Gear Xeno, which was being piloted by Liquid Ocelot. "AHAHAHAHA! You can't beat a metal gear!" The Mew Mew attacks weren't very effective against the metal gear: Mew Mint shot blue arrows, Mew Zakuro used the Laser whip and Mew Lettuce used a green attack and Mew Pudding used yellow fire and Mew Ichigo used the pink laser heart, but it was no use; The Metal gear was just too strong! The Metal Gear then launched a rocket at Mew Zakuro and it hit her! "SIS!" Mew Mint yelled in worry. She ran to Mew Zakuro to see if she was OK, but Metal Gear Xeno was going to step on her! "LOOK OUT!" Mew Lettuce shouted and she pulled them both out of the way! "Why can't we hurt it?!" Mew Ichigo wondered?! "Look! Snake is in trouble!" Mew Pudding shouted, and Solid Snake was being beaten up! "We gotta help him!" Mew Pudding cried! "what about Metal Gear?!" Mew Ichigo shouted back! Zakuro mumbled a bit, then said "It's built with Kisshu's civilization's technology, right? We need to get the Mew Aqua to destroy it!" "But Mew Aqua is on the surface!" Mew Lettuce pointed out, "How are we gonna get it?!" Mew Pudding got an idea, and she climbed to the ceiling and shouted "HEY STUPID LOSER FACE! I'M UP HERE!" At Liquid Ocelot! "YOU LITTLE!!!" Liquid Ocelot yelled in rage, and he shot a bunch of rockets and lasers at the ceiling, but missed Mew Pudding and it broke a hole to the surface! Mew Pudding then climbed out to the surface and ran off to get the Mew Aqua, and then she came back with it and yelled "Here!" And She threw it at Mew Ichigo. Mew Ichigo Grabbed it, then all of the Tokyo Mew Mews grabbed it and believed in themselves and it fired a laser that destroyed Metal Gear Xeno and disarmed the nuke it was going to launch. "NOOOO! MY PLANS ARE RUINED!" Liquid Ocelot yelled as he got arrested by the police!

-Mew Ichigo stood on top of the Metal gear while the others ran to help snake, because she was a little scared and needed to catch her breath. Suddenly, Kisshu crept up behind her and grabbed her from behind! "I'm not done with you, pretty kitty!" Kisshu said licking his lips! Mew Ichigo yelled and struggled while yelling "Let go of me you perv!" Mew Ichigo struggled, then shouted "I AM THE MEW MEW BOSS!" And broke free by the power of will alone! "So, it won't be that easy to tame this little kitten..." Kisshu grumbled creepily. Mew Ichigo and Kisshu then got into a punch fight and started punching each other a lot!

-Meanwhile, Solid Snake was on the ground, and Big boss was about to finish him off! "Sorry Otacon...I failed to avenge you..." Snake cried. "Don't give up! We believe in you!" Mew Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Mint all shouted at Solid Snake. "Wha...?" Snake said, dizzy from the pain, then Otacon got up, holding his head, and said "Please, Snake...you must win!" "Otacon....alive?!" Snake could not believe it! He was so happy, that he grabbed the Boss' food and threw him down; he now had the strength to win! Solid Snake got up and punched Big Boss so hard that it made him fall over the rails, and then he fell in the water and got eaten by sharks! "OH! The Irony!" Big Boss cried before the sharks ate him! "Otacon! Thank God you're OK!" Snake said while hugging Otacon and kissed him on the cheek. "Awww...." The Mew Mews thought it was sweet. "Wait...where's your pink friend?" Snake asked?

-Meanwhile, Mew Ichigo and Kisshu were still punching each other on top of the wreck of Metal Gear Xeno. Mew ichigo and Kisshu were getting very tired, and there was music playing while they were punching (Like in Metal Gear Solid 4,) and neither one knew when the other was going to give up. After a lot of fighting, Kisshu finally fell down and fell asleep, but then the base began collapsing! Solid Snake, the other Mews, Otacon, and Colonel Campbell were in a helicopter and they said "Hop on!" So Mew Ichigo did and they escaped the collapsing base.

CHAPTER EIGHT: EPILOGUE (WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWORDS)

-Solid Snake was very sleepy, so he went back to his hotel room and went to sleep. The next day, it was Solid Snake's birthday, and Otacon called him over the codec radio and told him to go to the cafe in the park because he had a surprise for Solid Snake. Solid Snake went into the cafe, and SURPRIIIIISE! All the Mew Mews, Otacon, Colonel Campbell, Ryu, and Mei Ling were there to wish Solid Snake a happy birthday, so he was happy! Otacon said "sorry we couldn't bring any presents," but Solid Snake said "Otacon....you guys are the only presents I need!" Snake hugged Otacon and everybody said "Awwww..." Colonel Campbell shook Snake's hand and said "I'm proud of you; you did a really good job of destroying that Metal Gear!" "Don't thank me, Colonel; I would've never been able to win if the Mew Mews didn't help!" Snake laughed. The Mew Mews blushed "Sure you could have!" Mew Ichigo laughed back. On the news, it said that Liquid Ocelot, Kisshu, Pie, and Tart were all arrested and thrown in jail, along with the rest of the Foxhound bad guys. It also said that there was no trace of Big Boss or Psycho Mantis to be found, but needless to say, the threat of Metal Gear Xeno was stopped! The party was great: there was good food and games, Otacon and Mew Ichigo talked about Japan, and decided that they could be friends, and Mew Lettuce and Solid Snake got off to a better start than they did in the jail cell, and it was all around a swell day.

-it was night, and Solid Snake was on the hill looking at the stars. Mew Ichigo walked to him and said "well, I guess this is goodbye..." "Actually," Solid Snake responded, "We all decided to stay here for awhile...at least until the next metal gear threat arises." Really? Cool!" Mew Ichigo responded excitedly, "Me and Otacon are getting real well off!" "I'll bet you are." Snake Mumbled. Mew Ichigo started back home, but Snake said "wait...there's something I need to tell you." Mew ichigo looked back, and then Solid Snake saluted her. Mew Ichigo saluted back, and they both went home.

THE END

P.S. This is my first fanfiction, so it's bound to have a few mistakes, even after spell-check. I've been thinking that it has way too high of a Metal Gear to Tokyo Mew Mew ratio, so I was thinking of Making the sequel more balanced (If I make it.) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Talos Angel


End file.
